A Change In Perspective
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: Percy and Oliver have a merging of interests. SLASH Percy/Oliver


A/N: Okay, the lowdown is that this is my first posted fic, which is why it's short. If you got a problem, deal. And don't flame me, please.

Warnings: This is slash. If that don't suit your tastes, I don't care. Just don't come screaming at me. It's your fault for not reading the fucking warning. Geez.

Pairing : Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley

:-Gold-:

Oliver Whistled cheerfully on his way to the 7th year dorms. They had crushed the Hufflepuffs last week and the glow of victory hadn't faded yet. Well, it hadn't for him at least. He knew his team was entusiastic about Quidditch, but not near as much as he was. The only other person thought might come close was Marcus Flint. And since Flint was a Slytherin, he didn't count anyway. Slytherins all seemed to have the same personality. It made him wonder is they had distinct likes and dislikes or if they just operated like seperate parts of the same nasty person. Despite his 7 years at Hogwarts, he had yet to meet a nice, or even civil, member of the Snake house.

He slowly pushed open the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. The last time he made too much noise when Percy was studying, the redhead had given him this _look _that had made him feel about two inchs tall. It was quite terrifying, really.

Considering his growing attraction to his dorm mate, inciting the Weasley wrath was something he wanted to avoid as it often ended in the subject being ignored at all costs.

'_I don't understand why people don't like Percy anyway. He's very nice when he isn't around a lot of people and cares deeply for his family. I wish Fred and George knew how much their teasing hurt him.' _Not that Percy had ever confided in Oliver regarding his homelife. And before you get any ideas, Oliver was not a particularly brilliant or observant person. It was just a little hard to miss how Percy would curl up on his bed after having been mercilessly teased by a family member and pretend to study while his shoulders quaked in a very suspicious way. And the fact that he always kept his back to Oliver when this was happening kind of sealed the deal.

At the moment, Percy was sitting cross-legged on the floor leaning against his bed with his various homework assignments spread around him. He looked up when Oliver slipped in and the brunette was treated to one of Percy's small smiles. He grinned back and deposited his stuff in a haphazard pile on the bed, removing his own notes and some parchment along with a quill. He also chose to sit on the floor, it's chill pleasantly cooling him from the uncomfortable heat that seemed to linger this September. He could hardly believe that this was his last month at the school. After school he'd have to get a job (As much as he'd love to make a living out of Quidditch, he knew he wasn't qualified) and give up his dreams of whisking Percy off to some exotic life where they could do whatever they wanted and nothing could ever hurt Percy again, not Flint, not that Ravenclaw ex-girlfriend who still mooned over Percy behind his back, not his family that held no appreciation for his talents, and certainly not Percy's own self-loathing.

"Are you alright, Oliver?" Percy's voice, devoid of any of his usual pompousness as they were alone, startled him out of his Utopia-esque daydreams.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why?"

"You were snarling."

Oliver blushed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to bother you."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm done anyway."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence during which neither knew what to say. Percy wondered whether he was being nosy and Oliver racked his brains for something intelligent to say so he could keep talking to him. Percy removed his glasses and cleaned them on the sweater he was wearing, his bowed head partially concealing his face. Despite his best efforts, Oliver could still see the blush he was trying so hard to hide. While his younger brother Ron would blush a rather odd shade of maroon, Percy's was a delicate shade of pink that looked rather fetching on him. Or at least Oliver thought so.

When one entertains such thoughts, it is the habit of Fate to make you blurt out embarassing sentiments. In the case of Oliver Wood, it was, "You're kinda pretty when you blush."

Percy's head snapped up and he gaped at a now mortified Oliver before both boys blushed a color comparative to a tomato and looked in any direction other than each other. The silence was once again broken when Percy stammered out, "Y-you think I'm _pretty _?"

Before he could stop himself Oliver answered, "Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Your welc-what?"

Percy swivelled his head to look Oliver in the eye. "I said thank you. Although I don't think I'm remotely attractive in any way."

"What are you on? I always thought you were very cute."

"You did?"

"Do."

"Well, you're crazy. I'm going to take a bath. See you later Oliver." Percy grabbed his bag and stuffed a change of clothes along with a towel in it before leaving the room to presumably bathe.

However, the redhead had unwittingly given Oliver a very pleasant mental image and he was now living up to his last name. Groaning, he attempted to shift himself into a more comfortable position as his pants appeared to shrink. He dearly hoped that it would go away by itself, because he knew that if he indulged and wanked to the image of doing... things... to Percy he would think of them whenever he was around his room mate. And he was around Percy a lot, considering that they slept in the same room, with only a few feet seperating the beds.

After 15 minutes, Oliver came to terms with the fact that it wasn't going anywhere. Sighing, he stood and walked to the dorm showers. He was about to turn the handle when he heard running water. Curious, he turned the handle and peered around the door. It was Percy, who at the moment was very much naked, not to mention wet. Oliver's eyes traced the patterns that the water made down Percy's fair skin and soaked his hair, making it straight and silky-looking. Just as Oliver was about to sneak away(if he stayed much longer, he would have pounced him), Percy turned his head and met his eyes.

Oliver froze as Percy stepped out of the cloud of steam that had concealed his lower half and stood obscenely close to him, smiling slightly. He swallowed and Percy angled his head to speak in his ear. "Are you coming in or do you want to stand here and watch?"

When he registered what Percy had said, he blushed and stepped into the room, making sure to close and lock the door behind him.

FINIS

---

A/N: I was going to put a lemon in there, but then I realized that I could get kicked off the site because of my first fic, and that would suck. So, uh, exercise your perverted yaoi muscles and figure out what Oliver could possibly do to Percy all alone in the showers.

Review only if you want to, and if you do, please tell me if I could have done anything better.


End file.
